Efímeros
by Dystheus
Summary: Porque fueron eso, efímeros. Como el amanecer, como una humeante taza de café en una noche fría, como un buen libro en manos de un ávido lector, como las sonrisas fugaces que se dedicaban día a día tras encontrarse. Fueron un secreto hundido en la inmensidad de los muros de Hogwarts y en la memoria de dos desconocidos que se conocían muy bien.


Temblaba lentamente, sin darse cuenta, casi dolorosamente. Tiritaba de arriba abajo, mientras que sus brazos intentaban reconfortarse a ellos mismos, buscando una manera de hacer que todo aquello desapareciera. Inspiró profundamente, mientras que observaba cómo la lluvia comenzaba a empaparlo todo. Hacía mucho frío y la humedad hacía que se calara muy dentro, en sus huesos. Cerró sus ojos castaños, esperando sentir algo bueno, un rastro de felicidad, de vida.  
Meses antes había estado justo ahí, en ese mismo lugar, pero en otras circunstancias muy distintas. Había estado luchando, dando hasta el último soplo de vida que había dentro de ella para salvar al mundo de lo que sería su perdición. Meses antes los cadáveres de sus amigos y conocidos habían estado en ese mismo suelo, contemplándole con resquicios de una latente vida que se desintegraba. Pero ahora todos seguían hacia delante, buscando eso que llamaban felicidad y que les haría pasar hoja, seguir con sus vidas como si nada. A fin de cuentas, a vivir.  
Pero sin embargo nadie era capaz de afrontar la verdad. Nadie era capaz de mirar al castillo con indiferencia después de lo vivido tras esas paredes, nadie era capaz de crear un monumento a los caídos sin sentir aquel nudo en la garganta que les acompañaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y tal vez era eso lo que más odiaba en el mundo Hermione Granger. Que ni ella misma pudiera seguir adelante, ser feliz de nuevo, recomponer su vida. Vivía en la sombra del pasado, sin ser capaz de cambiar nada y eso dolía demasiado.  
-Señorita Granger, hemos acabado de recomponer la torre de Astronomía –la voz de el profesor Flitwick hizo que se girara, asustada, intentando ocultar su desconcierto. El pequeño hombre le sonrió levemente, queriendo tranquilizarla fuese lo que fuere que le pasaba. Hermione asintió, dejando que sus preciosos rizos se movieran, revolviéndose un poco-. ¿Observaba el paisaje, señorita?  
-Sí profesor. Llevamos aquí al menos un mes, trabajando duramente, y hasta hoy no me he dado cuenta de la vista tan magnífica que nos envuelve –comentó la chica, sintiendo por fin los temblores del frío. El profesor dio un par de pasos al frente hasta colocarse a su lado, mirando hacia la lejanía. La lluvia cada vez era más rápida e intensa-. Se puede ver Hogsmade desde aquí.  
Se quedaron en silencio, observando el paisaje. El profesor Flitwick buscaba la manera de hacer entrar en razón a Hermione para que entrara de nuevo en el castillo ya que iba a enfermar si no lo hacía pronto. Sin embargo era difícil, ya que la razón comenzaba a desaparecer de la mente de Hermione que cada día parecía más triste. El pequeño hombre colocó su mano en el brazo de Hermione, haciendo que esta le observara a los ojos.  
-Señorita Granger, será mejor que entremos. Van a hacer una buena cena y mañana nos esperará un largo día de trabajo, podría enfermar –dijo el hombre, con suavidad. La castaña miró al frente una vez más y asintió, poniendo rumbo hacia el castillo, junto al profesor.  
Caminaron durante un par de minutos hasta que se adentraron por la puerta delantera. El vestíbulo estaba levemente iluminado por antorchas y sonaba bastante barullo dentro del Gran Comedor. El profesor Flitwick abrió la puerta dejando entrar tras él a una mojada y exhausta Hermione. Todos se quedaron observándoles con curiosidad. Hermione paseó su mirada por el lugar, observando los rostros de quienes como ella se ocupaban de rehacer el castillo y conseguir que se convirtiera de nuevo en el hogar de muchos niños que lo necesitaban. Pero sus ojos se quedaron clavados en los de una persona en concreto que no había visto antes en aquel lugar.  
-Malfoy... –fue un susurro que nadie fue capaz de oír, ni si quiera se dieron cuenta de que había abierto los labios para pronunciar algo. Sólo el nombrado fue capaz de percibirlo, fijando sus ojos sin expresión sobre ella, con una mueca de desconcierto que ni él mismo habría sabido de qué se trataba. Hermione, tras agitar levemente la cabeza se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Seamus Finnigan y Luna Lovegood- Hola chicos.  
-¡Hermione, estás muy mojada! –observó la rubia, de forma soñadora y un poco despistada. Hermione se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia y sintiendo la mirada de Seamus sobre ella, insistente. La rubia negó levemente, mientras ponía su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Hermione- Después de cenar deberías tomar un baño de agua caliente, así no enfermarás.  
La chica asintió metódicamente, sin saber qué le había dicho la chica rubia. Estaba pendiente de la mirada grisácea de un hombre que estaba un poco más lejos de ellos, con una mueca de preocupación. Su cabello rubio estaba desordenado sobre su frente, haciendo que pasara un poco más desapercibido. Algunos le mandaban miradas de rencor, de dolor, incluso de asco. Pero sin embargo, la mirada de Hermione era de simple curiosidad.  
-¿Desde cuando... desde cuando Malfoy está aquí? –preguntó, observando fijamente los ojos de Seamus. Este mandó una mirada de odio hacia el rubio y después hacia Hermione, sin encontrar una razón por la cual la chica quisiera saberlo- Cuando salí fuera no estaba y ahora...  
-Lo han traído directamente del Ministerio. Al parecer, tras firmar el documento que le daba la libertad completa, pidió poder venir a colaborar en la restauración de Hogwarts. Lleva en el castillo un par de horas, las que tú has pasado fuera –contestó el chico, mientras que la comida se posaba frente a sus ojos, en la mesa. Hermione parpadeó, observando la apetitosa comida y volvió a mirar hacia donde Draco Malfoy había empezado a comer tranquilamente-. No se relaciona con nadie.

Salió del baño de los prefectos enfundada en unos vaqueros de un color desteñido y un grueso jersey de color azul como el océano. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una improvisada coleta que hacía que sus tirabuzones cayeran hasta los hombros de forma sencilla pero a la vez bonita. Había mandado con un hechizo su toalla a la zona de lavandería, por lo que decidió caminar un rato, tranquilamente.  
Muchos cuadros habían sido destruidos en la guerra, por lo que las paredes estaban muy solitarias y tranquilas. Cada vez que recordaba aquellos cuadros que habían molestado tanto, tiempo atrás, no podía evitar sonreír de forma melancólica. Después de todo, nada era igual, cada uno había escogido su nuevo camino y nada volvería a ser lo mismo entre el Trío Dorado. Se habían alejado demasiado por miles de circunstancias, y estaba segura de que nunca más estarían tan sumamente unidos. Ya no habría más aventuras, todo había acabado.  
Un ruido sonó frente a ella y alzó la varita. Desde el final de la guerra siempre estaba en guardia, por si alguien o algo quisiera atacarle, era algo así como una rutina, un acto reflejo que le ayudaba a tranquilizarse a ella misma al darse cuenta de que estaba armada. Unos ojos castaños, como los de ella, le observaban atentos y Hermione sonrió, tímidamente, al darse cuenta de que era Oliver Wood.  
-No sabía que habías venido, Wood –dijo ella, bajando la varita y suspirando, casi con alegría. Aquel chico se había convertido en un buena amigo desde el final de la guerra-. Pensé que ibas a estar de viaje por mucho tiempo.  
-Oh, no, claro que no. Mi equipo ha tenido un pequeño problema con el entrenador; digamos que estamos descalificados esta temporada –comentó, un tanto avergonzado de la situación. Hermione sonrió brevemente y asintió-. He decidido dedicar mi tiempo libre a esto. Es lo que más quiero, ayudar al Mundo Mágico a recuperarse, y reconstruir Hogwarts es la mejor ayuda posible, ¿no crees?  
-Estoy completamente de acuerdo –dijo ella, con una mueca de satisfacción. Él asintió, diciendo que le parecía justo y ella suspiró, cansada-. Me encantaría pasar un rato más contigo, pero quiero visitar la torre de Astronomía antes de ir a dormir, y se hace tarde...  
-Mañana hablaremos Hermione –contestó él, con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella asintió y comenzó a caminar de frente. Al pasar al lado de Oliver, este le besó la frente y ella sonrió, cansada y airada, pero a la vez agradecida por ese simple gesto que le había devuelto a la vida.  
Hermione continuó su camino, torpemente, con tranquilidad. Nunca le habían gustado esos gestos de cariño, pero sin embargo en aquel momento no los quería, sólo los necesitaba, los anhelaba, sentía la necesidad de encontrar a alguien que le abrazara fuertemente. Suspiró cansadamente y siguió con cuidado, subiendo escaleras, traspasando pasillos y puertas casi desconocidas, hasta que llegó a la torre de Astronomía.  
Era una noche oscura y nublada, claramente fría y otoñal. Desde allí, los árboles se veían mecerse bajo la influencia de un frío viento norteño que les azotaba fuertemente. Un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, mientras que observaba con la poca claridad que dejaba la luna medio oculta entre nubes, el lejano lago que creaba pequeñas olas. Hogsmade se alzaba a lo lejos, con clamor, y dejando ver las luces de algunas ventanas de las posadas y casas. Aquella imagen era una de las más bonitas que jamás había contemplado.  
Se acercó a la barandilla, con cuidado y casi miedo. Quería verlo todo, quería comprobar que aquello aun era real, que no era un vago sueño de una pequeña niña de once años, anhelante de aventuras y de ser aceptada. Cuando tocó el frío metal y observó el pequeño patio de abajo, junto a los tejados del resto de castillo, comprobó una vez más que aquello era tan real como el frío viento, como las dulces hojas cayendo o como la muerte de Fred Weasley.  
Estuvo durante mucho tiempo allí plantada, observándolo todo, pensando. No sabría decir si fueron segundos, o tal vez minutos. Pero seguramente habían sido horas. Sin embargo, cuando dejó de mirar el horizonte y decidió girar su mirada hacia el interior del lugar, se encontró con algo que no esperaba. O más concretamente con alguien. Un muchacho rubio, de ojos grises y porte elegante y triste, de facciones estropeadas, envejecidas por el dolor y la guerra. Hermione parpadeó lentamente y se abrazó a si misma, observando cómo el hombre salía de aquellas tinieblas lentamente, dirigiéndose hacia ella.  
-Recuerdo la primera vez que te encontré aquí, en este mismo lugar, observando esta misma imagen –su voz era ronca, casi pastosa. Se notaba que llevaba sin hablar mucho tiempo, lo cuál hizo que Hermione sintiera compasión por él. Le observó atentamente recordar aquella escena que recordaba muy bien-. Estabas justamente ahí, donde estás, y temblabas de rabia y dolor. Las lágrimas surcaban tu rostro y lo primero que te dije fue...  
-"La comadreja es idiota así que vete a la cama, son las cuatro de la madrugada y mañana tienes clase Granger. Deja este sitio para gente con problemas de verdad" –la castaña lo recitó de memoria, haciendo sonreír, asombrado, al rubio. Ella rió levemente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sincera y pacífica-. Esa imagen ha pasado por mi mente muchas veces desde entonces, Draco.  
Se quedaron en silencio, observando cada uno una cosa. Draco intentaba encontrar en aquel cielo encapotado, una razón de por qué huyó de allí en el momento en que todo podría haber cambiado a mejor. Hermione le observaba a él, intentando encontrar una solución para sus problemas, su sentimiento de soledad y su necesidad de acercarse a él. Ambos suspiraron a la par y sonrieron, un poco aturdidos por aquel extraño momento que estaban viviendo después de tanto tiempo. Draco hizo un ademán con la mano derecha, y Hermione le miró atentamente.  
-Estoy aquí por ti, Hermione –dijo él, suspirando fuertemente. Hermione negó, quitándole toda la importancia que podría quitarle a aquel difícil tema-. Si tú no hubieras testificado a mi favor... si tú simplemente no hubieras ido a declarar o hubieras dicho lo correcto, yo estaría en una celda de Azkaban, pudriéndome como lo que soy, una cobarde y miserable rata.  
-No digas tonterías, por favor. Eras un niño asustado que no sabía reconocer entre el bien y el mal y sólo hizo lo que creía correcto. Tenías miedo por ti y por tu familia, sólo hiciste lo que debías hacer, lo que te haría un poco más feliz... lo que te salvaría –terminó la castaña, negando con la cabeza, lentamente, intentando retener las lágrimas-. No hay nada más importante que la familia, Draco, no podías hacer nada más.  
-Podría simplemente... haber aceptado la ayuda de Dumbledore, la tuya Hermione –dijo, temblando. Cuando sus ojos contactaron, Hermione se dio cuenta de que el miedo seguía latente en su mirada, en su corazón. Sentía cómo intentaba no perderse en la inmensidad del pánico y del dolor pero le era casi imposible-. Aquella noche, si tan sólo te hubiera dicho la verdad y hubiera aceptado la protección de Dumbledore... ahora todo sería muy distinto.  
-No quiero que te refugies en el pasado, ni si quiera en lo que habría pasado si todo hubiera sido distinto. Escogimos otro camino, Draco, y ya no podemos dar marcha atrás –contestó, con dolor en la voz. Tal vez eso era lo que más le dolía, que no hubiera pasado lo que ellos más anhelaban. Draco cerró sus ojos grisáceos, apartándolos de los de ella. Sabía que estaba a punto de llorar-. Podríamos hacerlo, claro que sí, pero me resulta un acto egoísta por nuestra parte, cambiarían demasiadas cosas. ¿No crees que es mejor que todo esté así, Draco? Tú estás libre, puedes hacer tu vida y yo... yo ya la tengo hecha, Draco.  
Ambos se quedaron de nuevo en silencio, dolidos por algo que pudo ser y realmente no fue. La respiración de Hermione era desigual, atropellada, dolorosa, mientras que la de él era tranquila pero temblorosa. Hermione quería salir corriendo, huír de allí, porque estaba mintiéndole al amor de su vida. Estaba diciéndole que era feliz cuando el estar con Ronald sólo era porque todos esperaban eso de ellos, porque lo suyo sería imposible, porque no había otra manera de intentar alcanzar la felicidad. Reprimió un sollozo y observó de nuevo el lago, con miedo, con necesidad, sin saber exactamente por qué.  
-Mañana me voy –dijo él, de repente. Hermione le observó sin entender nada-. Venía a... decirte que me voy un tiempo Hermione, que me marcho a París tres meses, a trabajar, a vivir, a ser feliz... y tenía la esperanza de que simplemente tú te vinieras conmigo. Sin prejuicios, sin discusiones, sin interrupciones ni actos cobardes. Sólo tú y yo en París, siendo felices, recomponiendo nuestras vidas... –paró un instante, a coger aire, y giró su mirada hacia ella, con una pequeña mueca de dolor- Pero creo que tu respuesta está clara.  
-Es lo mejor...  
Se quedaron en silencio una vez más, observando el bosque, el lago, Hogsmade... estaban uno junto al otro, sin llegar a rozarse, por miedo a volver a caer en el hechizo del otro y dejarse llevar y mecer por el verdadero amor que les rodeaba. Aquel vínculo que dos años atrás habían creado y pensaron que desaparecería a lo largo de la guerra, se había convertido en algo fuerte, que unía sus corazones y les hacía necesitarse. Como un adicto necesita su droga, aquello de lo que depende para vivir. Una vez que el adicto deja la droga, puede seguir adelante, pero si vuelve a rozarla... no podrá escapar de su poder nunca más.  
Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, el sol comenzaba a salir en la lejanía, de forma tranquila y rutinaria, como cada mañana ocurría. Draco suspiró, cansado, sabiendo que aquel era claramente el final de aquello que habían tenido alguna vez. Hermione intentó ver un lado positivo a aquella situación, pero le era imposible, porque realmente aquel iba a ser un duro final. Draco separó las manos de la barandilla, sin saber si debía rozar una vez más a la mujer a la que siempre amaría. Pero sabía que si lo hacía no habría vuelta atrás, por lo que dejó caer los brazos a sus costados, con pesadez y dolor.  
-El amanecer... me recuerda a nosotros –dijo ella, con tranquilidad. El chico le mandó una mirada de no entender, sin expresión alguna pero con curiosidad. Parpadeó un par de veces y continuó esperando la explicación-. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque cada amanecer, tú volvías a tu lugar, y yo el mío, como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si no nos hubiéramos amado durante horas... pero sobretodo, porque da un nuevo comienzo, el principio de una vida distinta, buscando la felicidad.  
Draco entendió que ese era el momento de marcharse, de alejarse sin mirar atrás y ser feliz. Hermione cerró los ojos para no sentir el golpe de la despedida, de la soledad y del llanto que vendría con eso. Escuchó el sonido de los zapatos del rubio, bajando las escaleras, entre suaves sollozos de dolor. Se arrepentía de no haber rozado sus labios una vez más, pero eso era lo correcto.  
Cuentan que cada uno siguió su camino y que fueron felices. Que ella tuvo dos hijos con Ronald Weasley y que él tuvo uno, con Astoria Greengrass. También cuentan que cada vez que se ven, un destello de lo que fueron aparecía en sus rostros y que sus hijos acabarían la historia que sus padres empezaron alguna vez.  
Porque fueron eso, efímeros. Como el amanecer, como una humeante taza de café en una noche fría, como un buen libro en manos de un ávido lector, como las sonrisas fugaces que se dedicaban día a día tras encontrarse. Fueron un secreto hundido en la inmensidad de los muros de Hogwarts y en la memoria de dos desconocidos que se conocían muy bien.


End file.
